The Mysterious Thunk!
by Gods Geek
Summary: Riley gets attacked by a mysterious thing.


THE MYSTERIEUS THUNK

It was a dark and stormy evening. Riley had just moved in to the house four months ago, Six months after finding the Treasure.

He was working in the office Ben had let him have for all those weird experiments he had, When he herd a loud THUNK!

Hm...thats strange, Riley thought to himself.No ones home but me.Ben and Abb's went in to town. He said to him self questionably.

Riley just shrugged and went back to his experiment, Thinking it was nothing. When only but a few seconds went by he herd it again, But this time it was louder and closer.

Now Riley started geting scared. When he finley got enough guts to grab his bassball bat, Decided not to put his shoes on,And went to go see what it was.

Maybe its a squirrel, He said to himself. A really big squirrel stuck in the closet. THUNK!

He herd it again. But this time it was down stairs. Thats strange. Riley said with a puzzeld look on his face. But changed cores and started twords the stairs. When he got to the last step, THUNK! there it was again. It sounded like it was coming fron the Kitchen.

When he got to the Kitchen doors he hesitated to push on them, But his curiosity made him raise his hands and push on the doors.

With one eye closed he peeked his head in, Only to find the Kitchen was trashed. Cuberds were opend, Food lay all over the counters, Even the refrigarator door was opend. THUNK! He herd it again. But now it sounded like it was in the livingroom. So once again Riley had to stirup enough curage to go find out what the heck this thing is.

He slowley and carfuly krept twords the opend doors of the livingroom. He was nerly there when,THUNK!CRASH! Somthing had just been shaterd. He gasped, What was that? He asked him self. His voice shacking with terror.

He came to the corner of the doors, He hesitated a second, Then took a deep breath and terned into the room,Only to see nothing but Abigale's priceless vase, Shaterd on the floor. OH CRUD! He screamed. While walking twords it. Then he felt a brush up against his leg. He looked down only to see nothing.

What the...

Mew...

Riley ternd around just in time to see the tail of a taby cat, A kitten to be precise.

We don't have a cat.Riley said to him self. But just a second leter Riley felt a sneeze coming on. Riley just so hapend to be allergic to cats.

Riley stood in the middle of the room,Debating on rather or not to follow the cat, to pick the vase up, or to sneeze.

Achew... Riley decided to sneeze, Then pick up the vase. So Riley walked over to the vase and was about half way trough when, Yaowch... Riley was clawed in the back. He quickly spun around te find nothing but more pain. Ow... The littel four month old kitten was stuck on the back of his shirt. He spun and jerked, But it wouldent let go.

Finely it fell to the ground. Meowing in pain. It got up and put its sharp claws in Riley's barefoot. He looked down screaming out in pain, And started to shake the little cat off. But it held on tight, And started biting his leg.

Finely he grabed it by the back of the neck and threw it half way acrose the room. It meowed out in pain again and charged tworeds Riley.

Yikes... He said while starting to run. He ran past the Kitchen, Up the stairs, In to the first open door, And slammed the door.

He slowly backed away from the door. THUNK! It hit the door. THUNK! It hit the door again but this time harder.THUNK! It kept hiting the door, Untill CRACK! The door began to break. Then finely the door fell of its hinges. The kitten stood at the opend or should I say broken door. Its tail wagging hard, Its eyes glowing red, Its fangs glistening in the light of the lightning.

Riley's heart beeting hard, They stood there, Just staring at each other. Waiting for one of them to make a move.

Riley finley started to move one way, But the kitty was one step ahead of him. So he tride the other way, But once again it was one step ahead. They stood there again just staring at each other.

When the kitten maid a move Riley jumped over it and ran for his room. But the cat cut him off. Riley stoped fast, And almost Fell over. They stood once again staring at one another. At just that instant Riley realized he still had his bat. So he thought, What the heck, Its worth a try. He raised his bat high over his head, And brought it down with full force.The cat quickly jumped out of the way. Rilley had done it. He never intended on herting the cat. He had done what he wanted. The cat had run into Ben and Abby's room. He quickly ran to shut the door, But the little cat ran out just as he grabed the doorknob.

It lached on the his foot once again making him scream out in pain.

He kicked the cat against the wall, Maiking it let go. Then he ran for the bathroom. It was the only other open door that was close.

He ran in and shut the door. The cat had ran into the cabinet next to the bathroom door, And had knocked it over. THUNK!

Riley herd somthing fall and hit the door. He tride to push it open, But couldent. The cabinet was blocking the door. Riley only Prayed that the demond cat wasent in there with him.

Ben and Abigail just walked in the door of there three story house. Fluffy? Come here kitty kitty kitty. Abby called her kitten.

Meow... She came running to Abby.

Hey, What did you get in to. Your all dirty.

THUNK!

They herd somthinfg fall up stairs. So they went up stairs to see what that was.

On the way they saw the Kitchen,And the Livingroom.

What hapend to my house? Abby screamed.

Calm down.Ben said. I'm shure Riley has a good explaination.

They got up stairs and saw the broken door. Abby freaked again.

I'm going to kill him! she said angerly.

Ben just shook his head.

Then they saw the bathroom door was blocked.

What the... They both said with puzzeld looks on there face's.

So they pushed the thing out of the way and opend the door to find, Riley curled up in a ball squeezing his bassball bat, Saying to him self, Demon kitty, Demon kitty! His eyes wide staring in to nothingness.

Are you alright? Ben asked with a puzzeld consernd look on his face.

Demon kitty...

Riley!

HUH...What..

Are you alright?

NO! I just got through battling of some Demon cat.

Meow...

Ah...

What? Your scared of Fluffy? Abigail asked with a snicker.

Fluffy? Thats your cat?

Yes.

Why dident you tell me you got a cat?

Ben was suposed to.

Uh...I guess I forgot. Sorry Riley.

Oh, I see. You "forgot" did you?

Okay. Enough fighting boys! Whos going to clean up the mess? Riley.

What? I dident do that. It was the cat.

Right. Like the cat could do that. Just admit it. You broke the door and made the mess in the Kitchen.

No. Cause I dident do it.

Riley. Just please clean up tha house? Ben said.

Fine. But from now on, Let me know when you guys leave.

Why?

So I can lock my bedroom door, or leave as well.

So from then on Riley left when they did.

THE END...OR IS IT?


End file.
